Jane McLaggen
Jane McLaggen is a pureblood vampire and only child of Gloria McLaggen(born werewolf,later vampire) ''and ''Cormac McLaggen.As her mother Jane has dark brown hair, and green eyes, just like her father. Jane was brought up mostly by her father,as her mother was killed by Mariana Grande. The little vampire lived with her father far away from everybody and never had any friends, except for a small bunny and her father. She often saw her mother's ghost when Gloria was with them. As Jane was growing older, Cormac started teaching her new things like using her strength, her mind control, how to turn into a vampire and how to be super fast. The little one learned everything with ease. When her mother came back, Jane didn't need anything but her. She was her most precious person,as well as her father,and she loved them both dearly. When they got Khalida Ozera's invitation to go to the palace, Jane met her parents' old friends Lexie Riddle and Jayliam Rose. There Jane also saw her first friend ever - Clarissa Drago, whom she had met on Khalida Ozera and Charles Ozera's wedding. Later, she came back to the palace for Jonathan Dracula and Clotilde Dracula's wedding. She liked touching Khali's warm belly and knew that she wanted to take care of the baby when it's born. Her parents left her to stay with Clara and the royal family, so that the Werevamps could go to the circus. Jane got scared when her parents didn't come back, and had to stay with the Ozera family until the others come back. The two weeks seemed like an eternity but she knew her parents were alive and were going to go back to her. During that time, her power of resurrection showed up, just like her father had foreseen. She brought to life some dead flowers without knowing but then started to practice secretly and soon got used to her new power. When Gloria and Cormac came back,they brought Ronald with whom Jane immediately made friends. She liked the idea of having a brother. Jane resurrected her mother and Gloria's werewolf was awoken. Then Jane made Ronald's tongue to grow back to normal. On the fullmoon, she resurrected Lexie Riddle as well. Now she lives with her family, Lexie and Jay, William and Cedric Diggory in the recently built house in the woods. Jane moved to live in the castle as a lady-in-waiting of Khali when she was 14 human years. Few days after that, Dominic Ozera was born and Jane eagerly helped his parents by taking care of the little one and entertaining him. As the years went by, Jane grew closer with the royal family and became friends with their children. Her best friend Clara made her company and the two girls had lots of fun with the children around. When Dominic and Elizabeth were 15 and 13, Clara left the palace with Ronald , and Jane was left with the royal children. She always thought of them as little kids, as she was already older than them and had raised them. During many of the attacks over the castle, Jane couldn't do much, except reviving the dead people that Charles Ozera wanted alive. A few years later, Dominic confessed that he liked her. She was confused and sad because she didn't returned his feelings and had hurt him. Jane went to her parents' house for a while until she figured out what to do. She eventually realised that she loves him and needs him, and when the two were alone, they kissed. However, their happiness didn't last long. A boy who had just come to the castle caught Jane's attention (he looked lost) so she walked him around the palace to help him memorize the place. The boy tried many times to touch her and even kiss her before she goes to her room but Dominic stopped him. Jane thought she had found a friend and so she defended him in front of her boyfriend. The prince was so mean to him that Jane preferred to go back to her parents' house so that she won't see him around. By apologising for acting bad, Dominic made Jane go back to the castle and stay with him. Not after long, Dom was pronounced king and Jane was happy to be there for him and calm him down when the people angered him. On Christmas Eve, Dominic proposed to Jane and she said yes. She never left his side and made him happy. On June 11, they got married. They spent their honeymoon far away from the kingdom but eventually came back. Soon it became clear that the queen was pregnant and Dominic took great care of her and the baby. When Donovan Douglas Dax came to the castle, he took some of Jane's power and she was unable to resurrect any kind of plant or animal. However, soon after he went back to the past, her power came back and even grew stronger. Jane was soon able to see ghosts and even bring them back to life if she wanted to. On February 4, her and Dominic's first child was born. Felicity looked just like her mother and brought happiness to the castle and the kingdom. She was the first firstborn daughter the kingdom had had since queen Matilda Ozera. However, everyone loved her and especially her parents. Jane was always with her daughter and showed her the family portraits and even the forest when she went to see her parents. ]] Category:Characters